It's Not Over Yet
by BlazeOnMars
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link thought his work was done.  Zelda was the rightful ruler of her kingdom, Midna was back with hers, and things were returning to normal.  Or, as normal as they ever got for a man who turned into a wolf at will.


Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link thought his work was over. He could go back to being a goat herder and everything would be normal. It wasn't to be.

AN: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess in any way, shape, or form. This fanfic continues after Twilight Princess, although there have been a few changes to the timeline. It would be to your advantage to read Firebird-X's Ocarina II: Parallel Symphony to get a better understanding of the timeline that I'll be following. Now, to the main event! Or at least, the prologue.

Any and all dialogue in this chapter comes straight from the last cutscene of Twilight Princess. Be warned: Here be spoilers.

* * *

><p>The end. It was a phrase that Link hadn't thought much about before being dragged into the Twilight. With Midna around all the time, there wasn't really a reason to. He was just an Ordonian herder—an <em>apprentice<em> herder, even—with a horse and taking sword lessons from a country bumpkin. Admittedly, he turned into a wolf when he found his way into the Twilight instead of just a spirit but Midna did all his thinking for him; she'd told him that often enough.

But in this case, the phrase weighed more heavily on Link than normal. He sighed and watched as the mastermind behind the horrific events of the past several weeks gasped for breath. Ganondorf shook from the fatal wound Link's Master Sword gave him before panting out, "Do not think this ends here." Ganondorf stumbled to his feet and Link stepped in front of Princess Zelda, readying his shield. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Link and Zelda watched Ganondorf's lifeless body somehow stay standing. _The Triforce of Power, probably_, Link thought.

The half-hearted light that bathed the hill began to take on a twinkling glow and Link turned to find the four Light Spirits appearing on the plain. They said nothing but Link understood the silent message. _The end._ As the Light Spirits disappeared from the plain, a black splotch took on a more distinct shape. Link gaped when it dawned on him exactly who was missing. _Midna!_ Exhausted but determined, Link raced over to his fallen ally.

She sat on the ground and looked different from what Link remembered, a black robe draped over her. When Midna finally stood, Link knew that something was different about her. She wasn't the imp Midna who rode on his back and made snide jokes at his expense. Now she was tall; the black robe Link had seen had the same types of symbols stitched on it as he'd seen in the Twilight Palace. Midna turned, teasing, "What? Am I so beautiful you've no words left?" Not that Link talked much, anyway, but even had he been inclined to speak, he was certain he would stay silent.

It was several days later before Link, Midna, and Princess Zelda found themselves at the Arbiter's Ground, standing at the Mirror of Twilight. Link was saddened to see his closest friend leave but he knew why. The two princesses shared a kindred look before Midna, stated, almost forlornly, "Well… I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

Zelda almost smiled. "Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world, they left it because it was their design that we should meet."

"Zelda, your words are kind, and your heart is true; if all in Hyrule are like you... then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you." Midna turned toward the mirror before throwing over her shoulder, "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again. Link, I… See you later." There was a soft gust of wind, as if Farore herself was saying goodbye, and Midna stepped upwards onto the stairs of light while a golden tear floated serenely through the air towards the glowing mirror. The moment it connected with the dark glass, the famed Mirror of Twilight slowly cracked. Link turned and gasped as Midna raced towards the pulsing portal. She offered him a tiny smile before returning to her kingdom.

Link, the Hero of Hyrule, Defeater of Ganondorf, and Farore's Beast, parted ways from Princess Zelda that day. Absently, Zelda wondered what his voice sounded like; he was determined to stay mute. After all, what could a simple countryman like him say to such an exalted princess?


End file.
